fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai (SAO:TTRPG)
|-|Cloak on= |-|Cloak off= Summary Kai, or perhaps more properly, Heiwana Mirai, was one of the many players in Japan and across the world that got their hands on a copy of Sword Art Online. Kai spent about a month waiting around, but, eventually decided to go into the world and join the clearers herself. She met up with Gergy, and quickly caught up to the clearers alongside him and their newly formed Guild, The Party. Personality Kai can be described to be the fairly typical teenager, she plays video games to hide from the whims of her parents, who are a bit overprotective and strict, wishing her to be more cute and girly. She continued this habit in SAO, where for a good amount of time, she pretended to be a boy through the use of a deep voice, a hood, and a mask. Though, this changed after she met Gergy, who, as she states herself, makes her okay to act a bit more like a girl. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Heiwana Mirai, Kai, xXNoSKOPn00bboiXx Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender: Female Age: 16 at the start of SAO:TTRPG, 17 currently Classification: Human, Player, Rogue Date of Birth: July 16th, 2005 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Likes: Anime, manga, otaku and geek stuff, video games, exploring, parkour, baggy clothing Dislikes: Being chained down and being told what to do Eye Color: Black/Grey Hair Color: Black Values: Protecting what you love Martial Status: Technically married, but game mechanics are hardly legally binding. Status: Alive Affiliation: The Party Combat Statistics Tier: At least Low 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2, what are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players or NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying.), Statistics Amplification (Sword Skills increase speed and damage output, Sword Saint skills can significantly increase how many attacks Kai can do in a single "turn"), Martial Arts, Body Control (Fairy Edge has users manipulating their body in order to make what are normally impossible movements), Limited Fire Manipulation via Lighter (Can make fires and even set opponents on fire via her lighter), Healing via Meditation, Limited Intangibility and Durability Negation via Phantom Rave (Makes her sword become intangible and thereby impossible to block) and Seven Deadly Sins (Seven Deadly Sins bypasses the durability of weapons and breaks them, assuming the user is stronger then the opponent wielding the weapon), Standard Player/NPC Resistances (Kai does not have any means to resist true damage or negate abilities in this key) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Has a Weapon Skill of 400, making her vastly superior to Zeke) Speed: High Hypersonic travel speed (Did this with a 24 mod, and has since gained a 38 Modifier), At least Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed (Has far higher Weapon Skill then Gergy when he did this), Higher with Fairy Edge (Moves so fast that comparable opponents have to roll perception to even be able to react to the attack.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Far Higher (Has a 17 Strength Modifier, making her far superior to Asterius), Higher out of combat (Martial Arts Multiplies her Strength by 2 out of combat) Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ (Has comparable Strength to Zeke when he fought Oblivion) Durability: Unknown (Can take hits from those on the level of Kirito, but, can also be damaged by lower power attacks due to how Health works in SAO:TTRPG) Stamina: Superhuman (VR Avatars can't get tired physically, only mentally. Can take various damaging blows and still fight uninhibited.) Range: Extended Melee Range normally, Kilometers with Sword Skills Standard Equipment: Kai has a vast inventory, including: -The Ordinal Blade+2 (Finely crafted by the unpopular blacksmith Ordinal, this weapon eventually became one of the most sought out weapons before the Great Separation. +(Agility modifier) Base DMG. Can be upgraded up to +(Agility modifier+Weapon Skill modifier) Base DMG) -3 Critical Strike Elf Daggers (+12 Base DMG. +1 Ranged Skill modifier. Every hit from this weapon is a critical strike, even nat 1's) -Sigil of Kales'Oh (Cannot be sold. Grants access to Forest Elven-controlled areas) -Dark Blue Scaling Elf Clothing (Clothing once worn by a maiden who was in love with a sorcerer. Together they shaped the world as they knew it, and became historical figures long forgotten by time. Increases Agility by the user's Agility modifier and their Weapon Skill modifier, however the user also cannot upgrade this item) -Casual clothing (Shirt, pants, shorts, underwear, socks, and shoes) -Lighter (Can be used to create light or fire. Fire from a lighter does d4 Fire DMG (Unless enemy has fire resistant gear) for 3 rounds) -Level Four Backpack (+40 carry space) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks and Techniques 'Passive Skills:' Normal Skills *Assassin (Crits can be dealt at a natural 15 or above instead of 20) *Backstab (ES. Kai gains a +1 Weapon Skill modifier and +1 Agility modifier when backstabbing) *Martial Arts Master (Can only use when completing the Martial Arts Quest. Increases damage with unarmed fighting (includes combo skills that uses unarmed fighting, though only the unarmed parts) by x1.7 rounded up. In addition, when out of combat, if you're doing a Strength related activity, you may add another Strength modifier on top of that. Also, when in combat, your Strength goes up by an entire modifier when you're attacking bare handed) *Evolution (Will slowly change the user's appearance over a period of time depending on how much they work to get to that appearance. The type of work will vary depending on what type of appearance you chose) *Meditation (Can only use when completing the Meditation quest on floor 6. After meditating, your Health increases by 10% rounded up after every round in combat, and passively increases out of combat as well, until you go to sleep. It takes 10 minutes real time to finish meditating out of combat, and 5 rounds in combat. During that time, you cannot do anything else. Absolutely nothing else. If something distracts you while meditating you must start all over again) *Death Dancer (Counters are 0 instead of -4) Sword Saint *Sword Saint (This Skill can only be seen in the directory when you, for the most part, exclusively only used a 1-handed weapon up until level 100. Increases damage when using a 1-handed weapon by x2 rounded up. Grants access to exclusive 1-handed Skills) 'Sword Skills:' Note: Rounds are game mechanics, in the sense that it doesn't apply to the abilites themselves (Elaboration on that here), but timers do still apply to sword skill cooldowns. While the exact time frames for what a "round" actually is in terms of gameplay is rather inconsistent, the official number is 6 seconds long. Normal Skills *Horizontal (1 hit. Slashes horizontally. 2 round cooldown. Unequipped) *Vertical (1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown) *Sonic Leap (1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown) *True Martial Arts Gengetsu (Unarmed only. 1 hit. Backflips and kicks the enemy. When used in a counter, it’ll do an additional +(Base Damage)/2 damage. 2 round cooldown regularly, 6 round cooldown when used as a counterattack) *Senda (Unarmed only. 1 hit. Quickly jabs the enemy at blinding speeds. -1 Agility modifier if the enemy attempts to dodge or counter. The skill also has a 20% (16 or above) chance to disarm the opponent. 4 round cooldown) *Double Cleave (1-handed weapons only. 2 hit. Furiously double swipes at the enemy. Deals +d(Base Damage) extra damage each hit. 6 round cooldown) *Snake Bite (1-handed weapons only. 2 hit. Left and right swings that attempt to disarm the opponent each. Both of you guys roll d20+(Strength modifier) after you roll damage/Defensive Action. If you win, you disarm them till they take a turn to pick it up or equip another weapon. If they win, they keep their weapon. You cannot pick up an enemy’s weapon till they die or they trade you it. 4 round cooldown) *Fairy Edge (1-handed weapons only. 5 hit. Slashes five times in motions that would be impossible to replicate normally. The enemy must first use Perception vs the user’s Weapon Skill to see if they can even defend against the attacks. 7 round cooldown) *Phantom Rave (1-handed weapons only. 6 hit. Slashes so quick that the blade becomes intangible, making it impossible to block, counter, or parry. In addition, your next few attacks will do True Damage. This Skill can only be used once per day) *Deadly Sins (7 hit. Bonus Action. A seven hit skill that consists of various slashes, several full circle spins and a backwards somersault. Can use STR vs STR mod first to see whether the user breaks the enemy’s weapon or not when doing the Skill. 9 round cooldown) Sword Saint *Helm Breaker (Sword Saint only. 1 hit. Jumps and slashes downward, stunning the enemy for the end of the round. No cooldown) *Drive (Sword Saint only. 1 hit. Bonus Action. Slashes in the air and shockwaves attack the enemy from afar (+2 turn range). No cooldown) *Stinger (Sword Saint only. 1 hit. Bonus Action. Dashes forward and stabs up to+5 turn range. No cooldown) *High Time (Sword Saint only. 1 hit. Bonus Action. Slashes the enemy into the air (stun) to combo them. No cooldown) *Round Trip (Sword Saint only. d10 hit. Bonus Action. Throws her sword spinning, attacking the enemy. No cooldown) *Sword Master Style (Sword Saint only. Bonus Action to change to this style. Allows the user to basic attack up to 5 times. No cooldown) *Trickster Style (Sword Saint only. Bonus Action to change to this style. Allows the user to cross 1 turn range as a Bonus Action. Also increases the user’s Agility by +2 modifier. Cannot be stacked. No cooldown) *Royalguard Style (Sword Saint only. Bonus Action to change to this style. Block up to 3 times to release energy. Deals +(Base Damage) damage when released with a weapon, or +5 Durability modifier with Dreadnaught form, or recover d50% of her HP with Ultimate Royal Guard Technique. No cooldown) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Enoch Martin (D&D Homebrew) Martian's Profile (Speed Equalized) Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healing Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Roleplay Characters